Recovery
by gleeky-monchele
Summary: Ahh, okay this is my first story! Im new at this so sorry for any mistakes. I wrote this first off for my health class, its an assignment, but then i decided to put it on here. It has to do with Cory's past and his relationship with Lea. I hope you all enjoy it!(:


**Okay** **so this is my first story and I basically wrote it for an assignment in my health class. It had to do with someone either in a specific addiction to a drug or in recovery. I chose to write it about Cory since his recent time in rehab. Its a little off, but I hope you all enjoy it(: **

It was a warm Saturday night. Cory and Lea were getting ready to attend the annual Screen Actors Guild Award after party with the rest of the cast to celebrate their big win. When they got there, a mob of paparazzi came over to them and began to take pictures. By the time they got into the club, their eyes hurt from all the flashing lights.  
"Do you want something to drink Cory?" Lea asked.  
"Sure." Cory responded.  
It had been a couple of years since Cory drank alcohol at a party, but since they were celebrating he decided to drink just one glass of wine. Lea came back and he retrieved the glass from her hand.  
"Thank you Lea." He said.  
"You're very welcome Cory. I'm going to go and call our friends over. Back in a bit." She said.  
Cory was very nervous and decided to be very careful with his drinking that night. Sure it had been over a decade since his troubles with alcohol and drugs, but he was older now and much more responsible.  
As soon as he took the first sip of wine, all of his memories from when he was 19 years old flooded back. His memory went back to the day when he finally realized he needed help.  
It was a Friday evening. Cory and his friends were on their way to a much anticipated house party. Half of them were already high on weed and ecstasy. It was Cory's first time trying ecstasy and he immediately liked the feeling it gave him. He had gotten into a fight with his mom earlier and all he wanted to do was forget everything. He had been already use to this feeling since the age of 16, but every time he tried something new it gave him an adrenaline rush that lasted forever. Especially knowing that he could stay out till whenever, he went over to his friends and asked for more weed.  
The party had been going on for about the whole night when Cory's head started to pound. Usually he'd go and ask his friends for painkillers, but this was different. His whole body started to shut down completely and he couldn't do anything about it. It felt like his insides were burning and the before he could take another step, his motionless body was on the floor.  
When he woke up the next morning he was in a hospital bed with IV's attached to him and a breathing tube in his mouth. He looked over and next to him in a chair was his mother. He realized how beautiful she looked sleeping even with mascara smudges on her face. He started to move around his bed hoping the noise would wake his mom. He stuck his hand out and it accidentally knocked over the remote onto the ground. The noise immediately woke his mom up and she ran over to him. He pointed to the water but his mom responded with,  
"I'm sorry Cor, we have to call in the nurses for that. Would you like me to?"  
Cory nodded his head and his mom pushed the buzzer next to his bed. A couple minutes later, the nurse walked in and carefully gave him his water. Cory never realized how great water tasted, maybe because he always chose to drink alcoholic beverages instead. The nurse told him that in about 2 hours the tube would be removed and he would be able to leave later that day. Until then he was only able to communicate with his mom using a notepad and a pencil. The first thing he asked was what had happened to him. She didn't take long to respond. All she wrote was one word: overdose.  
The blood drained from Cory's face as he realized what happened. Never in his life would he have thought to overdose on drugs. He knew that he was lucky to be alive since most people die from them, but something inside made him feel different. Although his mom looked happy knowing he was alive and awake, he knew deep inside it was hurting her and probably the rest of his family. Coming from divorced parents he found it easy to rebel and get out of control because only one parent was in charge of him. Yet he didn't want to disappoint them anymore. He was done mistreating himself and everyone else. He couldn't keep playing the victim any much longer. Cory's decision of entering rehab was the best option he ever made and he did it by himself. Everyone around him was supportive of him and thats when he realized that everything was going to be better.  
Cory snapped out of the memory when he realized Lea taking to him.  
"Cory are you alright? You look a little pale?"  
"I'm fine, its just that i don't really feel like drinking tonight" He said.  
She understood. Lea knew about his past. They had been dating for the past 5 years and he opened up to her. She brought a new light into his life and never pressured him to do anything he didn't want to do. She was the reason that he didn't go back to his old ways again. He knew that making a bad decision could ruin their relationship, he loved her too much to take any risks.  
After a minute, Lea took the drink out of his hand and replaced it with her hand. She led them to their friends who had big smiles on their faces. As soon as they saw Cory, they ran up to him a gave him hugs and congrats to each other. Yep, he realized. This is was better than drinking alone.


End file.
